Starlight Starbright
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Relena is observing the stars...when her bodyguard (gundam pilot) steps in.......


A/N: hehe…I was observing stars one night, with my puppy: Raven Relena…and this popped into my head!

Starlight 

"Hmmmmmm…it's so pretty out here.  Look at all those stars" Relena whispered to herself.  She sat down on a small hill observing the night sky.  Relena had "escaped" her duties for a while to get some fresh air.  She also wanted to see the stars.  Relena remembered an old rhyme her dad used to say. "Starlight, Star bright…the first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might."

"Wish first star I see tonight"

Relena jumped up quickly to a see a man leaning on a tree by the hill. 

"You know Vice-Foreign Minister…you really shouldn't be out alone…you couldn't fend for yourself."

Relena felt her spine stiffen 'couldn't fend for herself…who does he think he is, the nerve! 

******************************************************************************************************************************

Trowa studied the young woman before him.  He saw her stiffen at the words he spoke.  She really was a spoilt brat.  He couldn't believe he got a job guarding her like this.  The only reason he accepted this job was the circus had some money, and not wanting to go bankrupt….Catherine was counting on him.  

"Come on, its time to go."

"Who are you to give me such orders."?

Trowa mentally smirked, 'Airhead.'

"Your new bodyguard."

"Well in that case, I'm not going to follow you."

Relena crossed her arms over her chest and stared defiantly at him.

"I'm warning you, do not try my patience"

******************************************************************************************************************************

Relena couldn't believe the way he spoke, not rough like Heero…velvety and smooth, softly, like speaking to a child…A Child! Humph! AS if! 

***********************************************************************************************************************

Trowa studied his options.  She wasn't going to back down and neither was he.  Either disobey her orders and get fired or score one on the good side with Millardo…his real boss.  Trowa walked out of the shadows, grabbed her arm and marched to his car.

******************************************************************************************************************

Relena looked up amazed…Man; the guy really had some features…hair covering on side of his face, showing one emerald eye.  Relena knew on thing he and Heero had in common was the showing of no emotion.  She stumbled along side him trying to keep up.  When he unlocked the passenger door of his silver Intrepid he roughly put her in, then got on the other side.  He started up the car, when he noticed Relena trying to escape.  He put on the child's lock, reversed the car and headed to the Peacecraft Mansion.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Relena was sullenly silent the whole car ride.  Trowa looked over at her.  He couldn't believe the way she pouted, just like a child not getting her way.  He pulled into the driveway and after checking his I.D. the guards opened the gate and let them pass through.  He turned off the car, opened the door and went around to let Relena out.  Before she could dash off, he grabbed her arm and marched her into the mansion.

"May I ask you name"?

"You don't need to know." Trowa released her and quickly out the door he went.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Relena stormed to her room in a rage. 'How dare he treat her in that manner UGH! Relena wished Millardo and Noin were home…even more she wished that Heero…Heero would come back to her.

15 min. later

Relena stood on her balcony overlooking the Peacecraft Mansion.  Her hair always in a bun flowed freely in the crisp night air.  Her pale pink nightgown flower print blew in the light summer breeze…signaling fall would arrive soon.  She held a single wilted rose in her hand.  A promise now broken that might have never come to pass.  Relena kneeled down on the balcony holding the wilted rose to her heart.  Tears streamed down Relena's face as she thought about the war…about the pilots…especially Heero.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Trowa knocked on his assignment's door.  Upon hearing no answer he let himself in, he looked around surprised that no prissy ornaments or lacey, frilly things decorated the place.  Instead he found pictures of people, posters of different movies and fairy tales, and a collection of CD's and movies.  The room Trowa surmised was as big as all the trailers put together in the circus and add some more.  He noticed that her colors weren't the princess porcelain doll like.  Neon Green and Purple was splashed across the room.  He walked around till he noticed a figure in the balcony, he stayed in the shadows but creped closer.  He then saw a sight and couldn't believe his eyes.  Relena Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister was crying! Bowed down holding a wilted rose to her heart.  She looked like a goddess with her hair billowing in the wind.  He stayed in the shadows and waited…

That's all…hope ya kinda like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Hehe!

Don't forget to review.


End file.
